


Now Ride Me

by myckymaple



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Biting, Charles You Slut, Foreplay, Hair Pulling, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Charles, PWP, Smut, So much smut, but honestly Erik is loving it, heat - Freeform, literally all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles thinks it's just going to be a pleasant, relaxing day. He'll get to work on his dissertation, make himself a cup of hot tea, maybe go out for dinner with his loving alpha once he got home from work. </p><p>But what he forgot to account for is the fact that he completely forgot to take his daily suppressants this morning (honestly, why did Erik have to be so bloody gorgeously distracting) and he now finds himself going into an intense heat.</p><p>He calls his alpha and Erik rushes home, ready and very willing to give his adorable omega everything he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Ride Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading an unhealthy amount of Alpha/Beta/Omega fics and I thought I was ready to write one, please don't tell my mom

Charles was feeling terribly needy and warm at the moment. Just a second ago, he was fastidiously working on his dissertation, excited and ambitious, ready to get his Phd and start doing what he loved most, teaching. But that just didn’t feel possible all of a sudden.

 

Charles whimpered prettily and rolled his hips against the soft, plush sofa he was sitting on, appreciating the friction it brought but feeling that it just wasn’t enough. He was going into heat. He couldn’t believe this, he knew he was forgetting something this morning. Of bloody course he forgot to take his daily suppressants, if only his lovely alpha weren’t so wonderfully distracting this morning. Erik wouldn’t be home for another hour, but Charles was already feeling desperate. He scrambled to make his way to the bedroom to grab his phone and quickly called his lover while lying on their bed.

 

“Charles? What’s wrong, I thought you said you’d be busy on your paper today?” Erik asked worriedly, feeling his protective instinct creep in. Charles gave out a wanton moan. Just hearing his alpha’s strong, commanding voice was already doing things to him.

 

“E-erik… I forgot to… _ah-_ ”

 

Erik knew exactly what Charles meant without him elaborating. “Stay right where you are, I’m on my way.” He gave out a possessive growl, “Do not leave the house, you know what happened last time.”

 

Charles just gave another sexy groan in response and dropped his phone onto the carpeted floor, struggling to pull his tight, grey slacks down along with his white briefs. Once his bottom half was properly clear of clothing, he got on his knees and carefully stuck a finger into his already leaking hole. He wanted to wait for Erik, he really did, it was just difficult when he felt like his body was completely overheating. He stuck another finger in, unable to find his prostate himself in his dizzying heat.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Charles heard the slam of the front door of their penthouse apartment opening and shutting and took his fingers out of his now dripping wet hole and positioned himself to present to his alpha properly, instinct taking over. Erik all but tore their bedroom door off its hinges in his mission to get to his omega as fast as possible.

 

“Charles, you haven’t had a heat in so long, are you-” He was struck frozen in the doorway. His gorgeous, captivating, and utterly _irresistible_ Charles was spread out like a picture perfect present, his hands spreading his soaked hole and making it very visible to his alpha, begging to be taken over and over again. The intoxicating scent of pheromones was practically drowning the room, driving Erik insane with every breath he took.

 

“Charles,” he growled, tearing off his suit jacket and loosening his tie, once he caught his bearings.

 

“Erik, please please _please-_ ” Erik shushed his beloved by flipping him onto his back, straddling his desperate lover and giving him a sloppy kiss, inhaling the sweet smells Charles gave off.

 

“Patience Charles… You’ll hate me in the morning if we rush things…”

 

All Charles did in response to this was give a high-pitched whine that made Erik sweat.

 

“You have no idea how appetizing you look, desperate for me like this,” Erik growled out, grabbing Charles’ sky blue button up and tearing it to pieces before attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Charles just moaned even more, grabbing Erik’s perfectly styled hair and mussing it up, bucking his hips up repeatedly in search of friction. Erik began trailing wet kisses down Charles’ slim neck, to his rosebud pink nipples, and, finally, down to his stomach, nuzzling himself in his omega’s warm, baby soft skin. Erik smirked, kissing all the way down to Charles’ almost bursting member, driving his love crazy with want.

 

“Oh god… Erik, please don’t stop…” Charles moaned.

 

Erik gave a guttural groan, his eyes dilated with lust, and took Charles’ cock into his mouth, taking him as deep as possible. After a few determined thrusts from Charles and long licks from Erik, Charles was releasing himself down Erik’s throat, his alpha drinking up all of his omega’s sweet juices happily.

 

Erik smiled at Charles with all his teeth and ripped open own white shirt, sending buttons flying all over their bedroom. And even after spending himself down Erik’s throat only moments ago, Charles’ member was already half-hard at the sight of his alpha’s incredibly well-formed body. Erik was like a wild animal now, pulling off his black suit pants and briefs at record speed and proudly grabbing a hold of his impressively sized cock, more than ready to give Charles what he was previously begging for. Charles gave another wanton cry, and Erik knew he was ready too.

 

Charles gave another desperate moan as Erik lifted his legs up onto his strong, broad shoulders and thrust his massive member deep into Charles’ wet hole. Erik thrust roughly with beads of sweat dripping off his forehead and sensual groans escaped his lips from the exertion. Their bed, usually used to their wild lovemaking sessions, shook with the intensity of it all. Charles in heat was another thing altogether.

 

Eventually, Charles let out the sexiest cry Erik had ever heard and spent himself a second time, shooting white cum onto Erik’s chiseled chest and his own. Erik couldn’t help himself anymore, and his thrusts got even more erratic and hard. He gripped Charles’ slim hips and was driving into him like he was born to do it. Charles wrapped his long legs around Erik, feeling deliciously overstimulated.

 

“Do you want my knot Charles? Desperate for it?” Erik grunted out by Charles’ ear, giving it a soft bite.

 

“Please Erik! Please, please, knot me, I want you inside me forever!” Charles moaned, tugging at Erik’s hair and grinding up against him, clenching his tight hole as much as he could.

 

Erik’s member burst with these encouragements, and he groaned as he gave Charles more sloppy, wet kisses, incredibly happy to finally be able to lay claim on his beloved omega. His knot made Charles feel pleasantly full, and he continued to wrap his legs even tighter around his alpha.

 

Now both Charles and Erik were panting on their bed, swapping loving kisses, both chaste and filthy ones, Erik’s knot keeping them wound around each other. Charles started bucking his hips up into Erik’s even more, causing the knot inside him to brush up against his prostate, sending bursts of beautiful pleasure running down his spine.

 

Erik caught on and kept pushing his knot against that special spot in Charles, feeling the pleasant friction as well. It wasn’t long before both of them were coming once again, this time in synch. Charles cock burst out another splash of white on the both of them as Erik’s knot grew once again, no doubt locking them in place for even longer now.

 

“I love you so much Charles…” Erik said as he peppered Charles with kisses and soft caresses.

 

“I love you too darling…” Charles smiled, “But don’t think for one second we’re sleeping yet.”

 

Erik chuckled, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

And the alpha carefully grasped his omega from behind and lifted him up so that Charles was now straddling him as he leaned against the bed’s headboard.

 

“Now ride me.”

**Author's Note:**

> omgomgomgomg this is the first real sex scene I have ever written in my life. jc this whole fic is a sex scene. I'm kinda regretting jumping right into the whole alpha/omega sexy sex thing for my first real smut fic, but go big or go home amirite? please give feedback (I'm kind of 5000% sure I greatly overused to words 'moan', 'groan', and 'whimpered' but tell me anyway, maybe suggest some other choice words I could use for future fics? that would be awesome.) 
> 
> I kinda wanna write a gangbang fic now about what happened during Charles' previous heat, so tell me if you'd be interested? It will likely be full of jealous/possessive Erik and the hottest members of x-men taking turns with Charles, and Charles absolutely loving every second of it. Yes. Now that I think about it, I will be writing this fic no matter what, but if people will wanna read it, it might motivate me to write is sooner. :)
> 
> Also, because practice makes perfect and I want to become a black belt in smut writing before I die, send fic prompts to my tumblr please, the filthier and kinkier the better ;D
> 
> thiswontinvolvecatsprobably.tumblr.com


End file.
